


Золото дураков

by Trinette



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они играют в те же самые игры, в которых по-прежнему нет ни победителя, ни награды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золото дураков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fool's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322964) by [CatsOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsOnMars/pseuds/CatsOnMars). 



**I. два месяца**

Когда она понимает, что беременна, неизвестно откуда приходит уверенность — будет мальчик. Сын, зачатый в пылу ещё не остывшей после битвы страсти. Она втайне надеется, что он вырастет похожим на них обоих — не только на кого-то одного.  
Столько времени прошло, а она так и не сделала выбор. В конце концов ей и не пришлось выбирать.  
Уильям Дж. Тёрнер. Красивое имя. Но она не станет звать его Уиллом. Уилла здесь нет.

**II. пять лет**

Больше никто не зовёт её Элизабет. Такое аристократическое, благородное имя просто не подходит женщине, которая может задремать на грязном полу под убаюкивающий скрип покачивающегося на волнах корабля.  
Даже в полусне она слышит тихое, размеренное похрапывание «Жемчужины». Внезапный стук шагов по лестнице заставляет её открыть глаза — Джек спускается на нижнюю палубу. Можно спорить на что угодно — у него закончился ром. Сон как рукой снимает, она садится и оглядывается. Все остальные крепко спят: кто свернувшись калачиком, кто развалившись.  
На противоположной стороне каюты в одном гамаке лежат Ада и Ларс — недавнее прибавление в вечно меняющейся команде Джека — их тела тесно сплетены и выглядят так гармонично, будто этим двоим суждено быть вместе. Они неразлучны уже больше шести лет, но до сих пор не признались никому — даже самим себе — что влюблены. Она улыбается, глядя на них, нашедших покой в объятьях друг друга. Несмотря на то, что они никому не позволяют увидеть эту близость днём, она полагает, что лучше любить и никогда не произносить этого вслух, чем быть связанными фамилией и клятвами, но на самом деле не иметь ничего общего.  
Куда бы ни решил отправиться Джек, если ей вздумается, она следует за ним. Иногда как член команды, порой — всего лишь в качестве гостьи.  
А потом один из них делает что-то, что даёт им повод снова притвориться врагами, и она исчезает. Иногда потому что думает, что злоупотребила гостеприимством. Иногда потому что слишком зла, чтобы остаться. Позже, через несколько месяцев, она возвращается.  
Они играют в те же самые игры, и, возможно, оба немного боятся, что когда-нибудь игра закончится. Что в ней наконец-то появится победитель.  
И, разумеется, Джек именно тот, кто первым назвал её Лиззи.  
Он подходит, держа в каждой руке по бутылке рома, и протягивает ей одну из них. Сонно улыбаясь, она берёт бутылку, и когда Джек садится рядом, вытаскивает пробку зубами и делает большой глоток.  
Сейчас она думает о Билли, оставленном на Тортуге на попечении Гиббса, который решил воздержаться от очередного путешествия после того, как сломал руку во время драки в таверне. Билли почти четыре с половиной. Это значит, что настал важный момент.  
— Пять лет, Джек, — тихо произносит Лиззи. — Полпути пройдено.  
Ему не нужно спрашивать, о чём она — он и так знает. Знает, что всё, чем заняты её мысли — это время. Вот почему она везде следует за ним. Ей необходимо что-нибудь, от чего бы казалось, что время бежит быстрее. А вот ему кажется, что он заставил Уилла пронзить то сердце где-то в прошлой жизни. Он даже не помнит, почему так поступил.  
Джек лениво поворачивает к ней голову, но взгляд его чёрных глаз пронзителен и сосредоточен:  
— Я знаю, Лиззи.  
Тихо чокнувшись, чтобы никого не разбудить, они пьют за Уилла — каждый из своей бутылки. Похоже, у них так всегда: оба жаждут одного и того же, но при этом между ними непреодолимая пропасть. Как сейчас, когда они сидят рядом, но не касаются даже плечами. Но они дышат в унисон, в одном ритме, их вдохи и выдохи становятся частью тихого шепота корабля. Джек закрывает глаза от усталости. Лиззи наблюдает за Адой и Ларсом, спокойными и умиротворёнными, спящими напротив неё в объятьях друг друга.  
Когда они вернутся, Билли побежит к матери, она с обожанием поцелует его, сжимая в объятьях, и сказав: «Милый, посмотри, что привезла тебе мама», — вручит ему золотой медальон размером с его маленькую ладошку. Потом, когда за её спиной появится Джек, малыш бросится к нему с таким же восторгом. К своему герою, который разрешает ему смотреть в подзорную трубу и даёт поносить шляпу, и чьи подарки всегда больше маминых. Лиззи будет наблюдать за ними, чувствуя тупую необъяснимую боль в сердце.  
Она пускается с Джеком во все эти дальние странствия, потому что постоянно что-то ищет, но в итоге всегда берёт мало и почти всё отдаёт. Золото никогда её не интересовало. Азарт всегда был важнее награды.

**III. десять лет**

Наконец приходит время встречи. Лиззи не знает, чего ожидала, наверное, что зелёный огонёк будет ярче.  
И вот Уилл ступает на землю, бежит ей навстречу, и, оказавшись рядом, выдыхает:  
— Элизабет...  
Она смотрит на него так, словно он ошибся. Неужели её действительно так звали? Такое чувство, что это имя никогда не было настоящим. Уилл никогда не узнает, кем она стала, что сделала и что повидала. Даже если она обо всём ему расскажет, это ничего не изменит.  
Его здесь не было.  
Она не может найти подходящих слов, а потому просто смотрит на Билли и кладет руку ему на плечо, безмолвно объясняя мужу, кто перед ним. Уильям Дж. Тёрнер, его сын. Награда после долгих десяти лет.  
И всё же откуда-то Уилл знает, что хоть это и его ребёнок, он никогда не сможет считать его своим. Так же как и Элизабет — она не принадлежала никому и никогда.  
Винить в этом некого — мальчику был нужен отец. Как она и боялась, он вырос похожим только на одного из них.  
В конце концов ей и не пришлось выбирать.


End file.
